


[ABO]A Match Made in Heaven 5th

by lawyer39



Series: 天作之合 [5]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Married Couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyer39/pseuds/lawyer39
Summary: 天作之合最后一章，开个破车A*A温柔大佬薰*女装嗣





	[ABO]A Match Made in Heaven 5th

**Author's Note:**

> 放飞自我补完

才包扎好伤口的渚薰随即回到顶层的私人套间，由于真嗣的信息素还未平复下来，有为了安全起见才把他安置到顶层套间里。  
电梯玻璃门打开，安静的走廊回响着一下下捶打门扉的咚咚声。  
锤门响声迟缓无力，却依旧不依不挠。  
渚薰跑到房门前，没有冲进去，仅仅站着：“真嗣，给我开门好吗？”  
门扉几乎是被扯开，发出嘭的巨响，马上狂风骤雨般，如子弹一样极富冲击力的信息素扑面而来，他自己像被洪水吸进漩涡里，投入真嗣的拥抱。  
对方焦急无章地要相拥要交叠更要确认眼前人安好，在他身上胡乱摩挲又避开了手臂透红的伤口。  
摩挲他的手不断颤抖，像孩童堆砌沙堡般将信息素在他体内的激荡覆盖。  
渚薰才能细看极度不安失常的伴侣  
双唇抿得紧紧的，下唇有些失色，轮廓柔和一如少年时的脸庞在灯光下发白，黑瞳转着，盈满水光，视线不知何处安放，泪怕要滚下来了。  
没有受伤的手伸到真嗣腰间，迅速把他带进怀里搂紧，低头埋进真嗣的肩上。  
“我在，我在……”一直搂住着，直到真嗣不再颤抖，两人的信息素交织竟然产生一股令人镇静的冷香。  
渚薰在等真嗣环抱他。  
肩上有些灼热散开，一点一滴。  
“呜……呜呜……呜……”真嗣小声地啜泣。  
“子弹只是划过手臂。”  
“对……对不起……”是他做的不够完美，才会令薰受伤。  
“谢谢你保护了我们，真嗣。”莞尔对上泪眼。  
“才不……”  
双唇堵上，他要真嗣知道自己是有多勇敢。  
“能再次触碰你就已经足够。”  
真嗣又用还挂着泪的双眸瞅着他，困惑而无辜。  
“我是为了遇见你才来到这世上的，一定是这样。”笑容在俊美的脸上荡漾开来。  
事不宜迟，他闭上眼睛再次以吻封缄，扶住真嗣的后颈一寸一寸加深吮吻。  
直到无法呼吸，直到唇瓣分开舌尖还依依不舍勾起一丝涎液，直到真嗣恢复透红的脸色。  
黑长假发没有取下，他身上还穿着任务时的紫色长裙，细瘦又带肌肉的双臂常年在白衬衣衣袖下不见日光现在与大腿一样在这高开叉女装礼服衬托下有股雌雄莫辨的味道。  
才哭过，双眸眼眶处红红的，有些像兔子，唇瓣微翘，上头通红通红，被咬破皮的草莓似的。  
穿着高跟鞋踱步，大概是不习惯加之才刚放松的缘故，每步都颤颤巍巍，裙摆泛起了些波浪，大腿根那处柔嫩的肌肤若隐若现，侧看更是明晃晃的一长腿，渚薰目送真嗣挪到长方形红木梳妆台前。  
晕黄静谧的灯光中，只见背着他的男人有些颤抖，缓缓转过头来，双颊已染上一抹绯红。  
“薰，帮我拉下拉链吧。”说最后三字时声音小得不行，握枪的手撩开长发，两指尖捏住了拉链头。  
情动的香气沁着些许如蜜的甜腻。  
渚薰大步走向他，接替对方的指尖，慢条斯理，将拉链拉下，以绵密的轻吻取代衣料的覆盖。  
手中腰身平坦适中，微凉的肌肤上，没有太多肌肉起伏，没有软绵的赘肉，抚摸时偶尔碰触到稍稍显出轮廓的髋骨，渚薰会怜爱地在肩胛上留下吻痕。  
“嗯……薰，我要。”真嗣双手撑在光滑的红木台面，裙子的拉链已被全部拉下，堪堪挂在腰和双腕，露出外人看来些许单薄的上身。  
体格已不甚出色的alpha现在就是个情动的O，转过脸索吻，眼角眉梢因水盈盈的黑瞳有了一丝妩媚，妩媚和着平日的青涩，于薄红的唇瓣间，一声“我要”再平凡无奇也定会煽动渚薰。  
两人相处给人细水长流，柔情蜜意的感觉，若窥探到这种私密定不会这样想了。  
缠吻间，喘息声，唇舌纠缠声，不耐的呻吟声此起彼伏，深藏的热情自吻里迸发。  
那股薄荷糖般的味道要让他们上瘾了，深深呼吸直冲天灵，继而意乱情迷。  
此时真嗣已忍不住勾住薰的脖子，光裸身子往他身上厮磨，裙子终于被主人丢落在叉开的两腿下。  
渚薰加重吮吻的力度，对方柔顺地跟上节奏，他不断挑弄红嫩的舌尖，直到真嗣轻轻皱眉，呼吸愈发急促用力，眨眼落下久蓄的水珠打湿长睫。  
“好了好了……”才放开真嗣的双唇，他发现真嗣又有些呼吸过度了，立即抚着对方的后背凑上双唇。  
细细渡着气，待真嗣气息顺畅了些，他在对方耳边低语：“真嗣也帮我脱掉衣服吧。”  
说罢，舌尖时而舔着耳垂，时而刺刺耳道，贝齿轻咬耳垂，耳廓。  
衬衫还未完全褪去只是纽扣全开，真嗣的动作越发轻柔，指尖掠过他的锁骨胸膛，他知道对方在顾忌他手臂的伤口，见真嗣正往伤口亲吻，一手取过开了口子的西装外套，一手收紧搂着真嗣的手，当真嗣完全靠在他怀里时，把外套铺到桌子上，俯身将真嗣压在桌面。  
“真嗣着凉就不好了。”一串串湿吻散在逐渐燃起情热的肌肤上，脖子的脉络，锁骨的线条，两点已变得敏感的乳首都在接受唇齿的膜拜。  
“呜……那里用力一点。”见真嗣捏起自己的乳头往他嘴里送，空气里弥漫的信息素已处于上风，完全迷乱，任性求爱的样子，他难以自持，但头痛地要控制自己不把对方咬伤。  
娇嫩的小肉尖沾了唾液水亮水亮的，颤颤挺立，又激人把它揪咬。  
Alpha受到纵情的撩拨，惩罚性地狠咬了一口，小肉粒带着乳晕变得深红，此时他的伴侣已迫不及待地打开双腿。  
“痒……薰，你想要了吗？”青年躺在红木桌面抬头红着脸问道，黑发披散，肌肤透薄红，脚掌攀住桌沿立起了双腿，缓缓分开。  
手自薰的衬衣空隙间滑落至西裤裆上，上下开始揉动。  
展露无遗的身躯，已半勃较肤色深的茎身贴到小腹，通红的头部有滴液珠冒出，没有按在伴侣裤裆的手还拨起囊袋露出有一小圈浅棕色褶皱还未被开拓的小穴。  
大力按紧裆部上的手，让对方知晓自己的热情，渐渐加快手里的动作，薰也开始在真嗣大腿腰上附近平日无人可见的肌肤轻咬。  
“你穿什么衣服都十分合适呢……”  
两人双唇又再次靠近，没有迅速接吻，真嗣收回手捧着自己alpha的脸，额头贴着额头，鼻尖相碰，呼吸气息一致，仿佛原本就是一体的，相视一笑，这从心底的安心与愉悦爱意酝酿出的微笑点亮真嗣被情热晕染的脸庞。  
注定要为这笑容奔跑燃烧，渚薰欣然地吻了上去，也褪下剩余的衣服。  
手握住两人欲望源泉相贴反复捋动，真嗣更不断摆动腰身主动磨蹭他的掌心与性器，直到粘腻在两人之间蔓延。  
“薰，嗯……再快一点，好舒服。好热……”平坦的腰身此刻像蛇般灵活主动寻找快感。  
加快手里的动作，手心也有过度摩擦的痒热感依旧没有想过停下，故意令粘液发出更多淫靡的声音。  
“啊……啊哈……薰，我要射了，射了……”听到真嗣在滔天情潮里翻腾，薰伸出手指搔刮隐秘处的褶皱，抽出自己的分身边加快撸动对方的茎身。  
“嗯……嗯……啊啊啊啊……来了，出来了……”  
褶皱一缩一缩，上面茎身颤抖着从大张的马眼喷出几小股白浆。  
小腹上，渚薰的掌心上，连真嗣的胸膛上也沾了些。  
“好浓，最近都很想要吗？真嗣？”像试着味增汤浓淡一样轻描淡写，渚薰俯身以舌尖在真嗣的身上晕开精液，吸走最后一丝残留在马眼的浊液，剩余落到掌心的则涂上自己的性器上。  
身下的人顺服地两手掰开了臀瓣，用力得连紧闭的小穴也露出里头一点艳红。  
被欺负了般委屈，真嗣哭喊：“想……很想……每天见到你就想，一点点信息素就觉得身体发热了，所以才拜托明日香弄抑制剂，我很喜欢薰很爱……啊！”  
薰只会在真嗣面前完全褪下理智，禁不住眼前人告白的魔力，两指才为对方扩张一阵就忍不住挺身进入。  
后穴不断痉挛绞紧，真嗣一下子弓起身体抱紧了薰，对方则在安抚与动情的间隙间奋力抗争。  
摩挲身下人的大腿，抓紧紧翘的臀部，尝试挺腰轻撞。  
“嗯……”  
“疼吗？”  
真嗣摇头。  
“怎么这么多次也没有办法达成共识呢？”精瘦富有力量的腰身开始有节奏进攻，已不再是初次的结合，渚薰早已熟悉真嗣的身体。  
“什……嗯啊……啊，啊，啊，慢点，啊啊啊啊啊……”渐入佳境，薰加快了身下的动作，真嗣被一阵阵潮涌般的快感激荡得脑中一片空白。  
突然，一切的动作停下来，他凑到爱人耳边，气息不稳：“要是可以开始了，真嗣就亲亲我的唇角，不是说了很多次了吗？让你记住的话多做几次也可以吧。”  
被两人信息素薰的不能自已的真嗣自然会予取予求。  
“薰，薰想怎么，怎么都可以……我会更主……动的。”双手撑起，腰也抬起，打着颤用小穴去吃爱人大尺寸的性器。  
“你看，吃下去了，到底了……”腿根贴到薰的腰上了，真嗣趁机攀上薰：“亲亲你，继续动……好吗？”柔润还呼出潮热的唇印上嘴角。  
顾不上臂上的伤口，薰把真嗣整个人从桌上抬起不管对方的呼喊边抽插着爱人湿热的穴道发出啪啪撞击声边把他压倒在床上举起双腿扛到肩上，把他臀瓣打开让自己肆意释放欲望。  
“里面好酸，又要去了，薰……呜呜……薰伤口会裂开……”  
“没关系。”把对方的呼喊吞进自己的唇间，腰间的撞击让真嗣浑身抖动，泪水止不住。  
努力打开身子仍禁不住快感席卷，大腿无法闭上而肌肉颤抖脚踝绷直，后穴火热发酸，用尽全力绞紧，在穴口处爱液四溅，有些打成白泡黏在两人相交出有些地落在地毯和床单上。  
经常用后穴就可以感受高潮，总觉得体内还有未知的快感带，要不是有身份判定，他认为自己肯定是omega，被插进了生殖腔。  
一个用力，肉刃捅进前所未有的深度，双腿夹紧薰，一大滩热呼呼的东西从前头喷射出来。  
他无从思考，只懂得吐着舌尖接受薰舌尖的逗弄，眼前的世界一片模糊。  
肚子仿佛被打开了，射入几道热呼呼的粘液。  
“薰……伤口……别沾水……”薰没有听到声音，只在真嗣晕倒前看到他呢喃时的嘴型。  
“我知道了。”把人轻轻扶起，抽出性器时一把横抱起来，含笑亲吻对方的额角。  
薰总会坚持为真嗣清理干净才相拥入眠。  
黑夜里，窗外投入星光，他们牵着手，薰拥着真嗣的睡颜，莞尔沉入睡乡。  
他没有觉得疲倦，只想着能否与爱人魂梦相通，在梦海里再见。  
“真嗣，你幸福吗？”  
“嗯，只要你不再离开。”


End file.
